The Life of the Unknown
by SayakoSanni100
Summary: "Who am I? I thought I was human..for so long..." Kaoru Mikai is a different Exorcist, one she didn't know for her entire life. That was until she came into contact with the clan of Noah who revealed who she really was. What will happen when her best friends realize what she is? Will they still care for her? Will they still protect her and be her comrade?
1. Chapter 1

**I**

"_Mother! Father!" I cried as I sat on the dirt. In front of me was broken wood collapsed onto each other which used to be my house. I turned around when I noticed a shadow. A man stood in front of me and I watched as a black star appeared on his forehead and turn into a balloon-looking weapon. I saw beams of purple light aim right at me. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting my death but it never came. When I opened my blue and purple eyes I realized the reason I didn't die was because a male with dark blue hair in a ponytail had save me. His blue eyes glanced at me briefly before looking at the thing that attacked me. "Stay behind me!" He yelled back as he blocked the strange thing's attacks. I nod my head before looking around. I notice a katana sticking up from the ground._

"_I don't want to be a burden." I muttered to myself before standing up, running towards the katana. As soon as I reached the sword I grab the hilt of the blade. The katana started glowing green as I pulled it out of the ground. I glance around the area, noticing one of the balloon-looking weapons was coming my way. "Get away from me!" I yelled and swing the katana at it. I watch as the thing blew up in front of me. I smile, feeling accomplished, however the smile faded as I turned around to see another thing coming at me from behind. My eyes widen, knowing that I wouldn't be able to swing the katana and hit it in time since the sword was heavy._

"_Mugen, activate!" The male that saved me earlier jumps in and destroys the thing. Once it was destroyed, he turns to look at me. "Let's go!"_

* * *

I quickly sit up on my bed, waking up from the flashback/dream. I was only thirteen years old when that happened; two years have gone by since then. The strange balloon-looking things were called akuma and that there are people that are claimed to be "super human", they're known as the Noah clan. I rub my eyes and moved strands of my black hair out of my face as I slowly stood up. Grabbing my katana, I leave my bedroom and walk through the halls. I no longer lived in Kyoto, Japan. Now I lived in the Black Order's headquarters located in Europe. Two years, my life as a normal girl disappeared and the life as an exorcist began. The past two years were spent were spent with the blue haired male that saved me, Yu Kanda, to become a full-fledged exorcist. Today was my first day as a full-fledged exorcist, possibly.

I was just about to walk into the cafeteria when I saw Komui pop up right in front of me. "Kaoru! How has your training with Kanda been going?" The chief asked. I jumped a little, having not expected the man to just appear out of nowhere.

"Ah, good morning, Komui. The training's going well." I replied, wondering what exactly he's up to.

"Wonderful! I just talked to Kanda, he told me you have his approval for becoming a full-fledged exorcist. I have one last test for you. Meet me in the training room after you eat breakfast." Komui said before walking away. I watch him walk off to who knows where before walking into the cafeteria and over to Jerry.

"My usual." I ordered, giving Jerry a small smile. It only took a minute for my food to be done. Grabbing the tray of soba noodles and miso soup, I walk over to a table that a familiar person was sitting at and sat across from him. Kanda opened his eyes as he ate his own noodles. He nods his head at me as a greeting before closing his eyes. I didn't say anything, a simple nod of acknowledgement was good enough for me to know I was still the only person that didn't annoy the infamous Yu Kanda. I ate my soba noodles in peaceful silence, which was until Kanda spoke for the first time today.

"Today is your final test. Impress Komui and you'll be able to go on missions." Kanda said as he stood up. Impress Komui… That should be easy enough. I look up at his harsh blue eyes. To everyone else here he looked like he didn't care about anyone but I've been around him long enough to know he truly does care.

"Yes sir. I won't let you and the Black Order down." I said, looking at him with all the serious and determination I could muster.

"Good luck, brat." Kanda said as he walked away, leaving the cafeteria. Once I couldn't see him I allowed a smile to cross my face. I've been acknowledged by Kanda for two years and I still can't get over the fact that I'm the only one he allows close to him. I glance to my right when I saw a shadow hovering over my noodles. The chief's younger, but more mature, sister stood next to me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Do you need something, Lenalee? I'm kind of in a hurry." I said. Lenalee sat across from me where Kanda used to be sitting.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your last test was today. I have a quick question for you. How come Kanda only lets you near him?" Lenalee asked. Finishing my soba noodles I shrug my shoulders in response to her question.

"I don't know, ever since I came here with Kanda to join the Order he didn't mind me being near him." I replied as I stood up. "I have to go. See you later, Lenalee."

"I wonder if it's because they're both from Japan and use katanas?" I heard Lenalee say as I walked past her. Once I got rid of my tray I left the cafeteria and over to the training room. The training room was huge, a hundred meters long and wide at most. It was the largest room in the building.

"Welcome, Kaoru! Ready for your final test?" Komui asked. I turn to my right and look up. There was a small platform/balcony about thirty feet up where people could stand by and watch a sparring match or, in this case, a trainee's final test. I was looking at Komui and Kanda, though it looked like the entire science division was there including Lenalee. I nod my head in response to the chief's question. "Then let's begin! Keep in mind these opponents are not real." I watch as about ten fake akuma rise from underground.

I pull my katana out of its sheath and my thumb on the side of the blade, slowly sliding it up to the tip of the blade. "Kaishin, activate! Slicing of the demon wind!" I said as I swung my sword horizontally at the akuma. Visible wind that was the color of blood heading towards multiple akuma that surrounded me. The wind cut all of the akuma it touched in half, destroying four of the fakes. I turn to see a fake heading my way. Jumping in the air, I swung Kaishin, and as soon as I landed on my feet the akuma exploded.

Once all of the fake akuma were destroyed I heard everyone, except Kanda, start clapping. "Congratulations Kaoru! You pass the final test!" Konui yelled over the cheers of the science team. I didn't look up, trying to hide the smile that was gracing my lips. As I stared at the ground I noticed two shadows heading my way. The cheers died down into almost complete silence as I assumed that everyone was leaving the room to return to work. "That was an amazing show you put on, Kaoru. You're ready for your first real mission. Please come to my office when you're finished talking, Kaoru and Kanda." Komui said with a smile before walking out of the room. I look from the chief to Kanda who had an approving look on his face. Kanda noticed the smile that was forming on my face and looked away.

"Don't get carried away. It just gets more difficult now." He said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Kaoru! I heard you passed, congrats!" I heard a very familiar voice say and look around Kanda to a certain red haired boy with an eye patch. I smile and run over to him, tackling him down onto the ground with a hug.

"LAVI! You're back!" I said, hugging him tightly. I felt his arms around me as he laughed. I smile as I close my eyes, refusing to let the boy go. I was three years younger than Lavi and Kanda but that didn't stop me from acting as if they weren't my superiors or anything. In all honesty, I had a crush on the Bookman Jr.

"Of course, I wanted to see the test but it seems I was too late. I heard it was amazing though." Lavi said. "Can I get up now?" I giggle and shake my head.

"Nope, if you want to get up you have to drag me off." I teased. I heard Kanda sigh and felt him pick me up from the collar of my jacket. "Aww, Kanda you're no fun~!" I said as I look back at him with a pout.

"Let's go, brat. We have a mission." Kanda said harshly before dragging me out of the room. This always happened, I always got clingy to Lavi and Kanda would be the one to pull me away. Of course it was also the other way around. Whenever Kanda had a mission and he came back I get clingy to him, as much as he didn't like it, and Lavi would have to try and pry me off of the Japanese male. Lavi stands up and scratches the back of his head with a smile as he followed us. I look at him with a curious look.

"You have a mission too, Lavi?" I asked, managing to get out of Kanda's grasp to stand up and walk between the two. Lavi looks at me and nods his head.

"Yup, I'll be joining you two on the mission. Orders from the Old Panda." Lavi answered as he walked beside me. I smile and link my arms with the two.

"My first mission is with my two best friends, awesome!" I said with a smile. Kanda didn't pull away, he just sighed and closed his eyes as he walked through the confusing headquarters. Lavi laughed and used his free hand to mess up my hair. "Hey, Lavi! Not my hair!"

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you liked it. I had this idea for a while and wanted to share it out with the world. So, just to let you know, this takes place before Allen shows up at the Black Order.**

**Kanda: … Why did I have to train you?**

**Lavi: Oh come on, Yu. It was fun!**

**Kanda: Don't call me that!**

**Me: Now now, don't fight you two. I don't want my best friends killing each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"Chief, we're here. What's the mission?" I ask as the three of us walk into his messy, paper filled, office. I've only ever been in Komui's office twice, in the very beginning of my life here. I glance around at the room, then at all the paper that was on the floor and piled high on the desk. Or what I assumed was the desk. "Komui? Heelllloo?" I called, not seeing the hyperactive chief anywhere. I jump when I see a bunch of papers fly into the air and Komui emerges from underneath them.

"Oh, please sit down. Lavi, you're here too? I didn't think you'd be back 'til later tonight?" Komui said as he walks to the front of his desk and leans against it. I glance at Kanda and Lavi who were making their way over to the couch. I follow and sit next to Lavi while Kanda stood next to the couch.

"Yeah, that was the main plan but I found out Kaoru here was having her last test today and wanted to watch so I ran the entire way here. The Old Panda will be here tonight though. Unfortunately I was too late to see the test." Lavi said with a smile. I look at him as he placed his hand on my head while he talked to the Chief. I swatted his hand away and gave him the best annoyed look I could muster.

"Well, you'll get to see her in action now on the mission. We believe there is innocence in Milan, Italy. Finders have already noticed large amounts of Akuma gathered in that city. There will be a finder waiting for you at the exit to leave. Good luck." Komui said. Milan was a pretty big city in Italy, it'd take a while just to figure out where the innocence could be. I stand up with a small sigh and head towards the exit with Lavi and Kanda. I look between my best friends, noticing they were very quiet. Kanda I understood to be silent, but not Lavi. Nevertheless I went into, what I call, serious mode and went to the boat.

It was about an hour later I found myself on a train, one of those trains where the seats/rooms were private. In one was me, Lavi, and Kanda while the finder that was travelling with us sat outside as if he was a guard. It was already the afternoon as I stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. "Excited?" I turn towards Lavi who was looking at me with a smile. I give him a small smile as I shake my head.

"No, more like nervous. Last time I fought actual Akuma was two years ago in Japan. When you two saved me." I said.

"It was pretty crazy how that katana of yours had the innocence and you were able to synchronize with it immediately." Lavi said. I look over at Kanda, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was asleep. "Right, Yu?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" Kanda muttered angrily. Normalcy, it really did soothe me and I think Lavi did it on purpose just to calm me, or maybe it was just because he wanted to pick on Kanda. It was something I will probably never find out. I close my eyes as I lean against the window, deciding on taking a nap.

When I woke up it was dark. I must've slept for a long while because as I looked around I noticed that the two who were accompanying me on my first mission were asleep. I smile at their peaceful sleeping faces before looking out the window. The sky was a dark blue with many stars but it was still easy to see the shapes of mountains and other things out there. I look back to Lavi who was now leaning against me in his sleep. That's when I remembered his little pranks he loved to pull while people were asleep and quickly looked to the window in hopes to see my reflection. I felt my anger rising as I saw the ink on my face. I was thinking of just hitting the red head but instead I chose a different way of getting my revenge when I saw the marker Lavi used. Quietly I grab the marker and scribble on the other's face. Kanda must have woke up from me moving around and very quietly giggling at my artwork because once I had finished and tossed the marker out the window of the train Kanda handed me a cloth with the smallest smirk that he could make. I took the cloth and wiped the ink off, luckily Lavi didn't use a permanent marker like he usually would. "Thanks Kanda." I said, deciding to keep a hold of the cloth until I could wash it. Or until he says to give it back. "How long do we have until we get there?"

"About a day and a half. We still have a ways to go." Kanda answered, staring out the window. I just nod my head as I stare out into the sky, leaning back against the seat since Lavi decided to lean against me in his sleep.

It felt so much longer than a day and a half. Lavi was annoying both me and Kanda with his complaining of "are we there yet" for the last fifteen minutes of the ride making it feel like he had started forty-five minutes ago. He opened his mouth to ask one more time but I quickly slammed my hand against his mouth and glared with a murderous look in my eyes, or what I hoped to be a murderous look. "Say it one more time, Lavi. One more and I will feed you to the Akuma. I'm damn sure Kanda would just watch amused and not lift a finger for you." I threatened. Lavi's eyes widen at my threat and I took my hand away from his mouth after a few more seconds.

"I knew you were scary but… I think you're hanging around Yu too much, Kaoru." Lavi said instead. I smirked at his comment, seeing Kanda glare daggers at Lavi from my peripheral vision. I felt the train come to a stop and stand up, stretching.

"Let's get out of here. I need to get outside for some fresh air." I said to change the subject and followed my two friends out of the train. I take a deep breath, slowly letting it out as I look around. "Milan, Italy. It almost feels like I'm traveling around on vacation and not on a mission. I wouldn't mind being here just for vacation."

"Good luck getting a vacation, brat. An Exorcists work is never done and there's never any time for us to have a break for a week or so." Kanda said as he walks past me. I frown at him as I watch him head further into the city, automatically following him as if I was a lost puppy.

"Kanda, you don't have to stomp on my dreams you know." I pouted, hearing a laugh coming from the red head behind me.

"Kanda is good at that, you should know that by now." Lavi said. I smile a bit, looking back at the bookman-in-training.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I said with a laugh. I turn my head back to the front of me and watch the Japanese male in front of me as my thoughts led to the information given to us by Komui. There supposedly was innocence around here somewhere and Akuma were already gathering here. I look around me at all the people walking in the street. I wonder how many of the Earl's puppets have come already and if any of these people were one of those souls trapped in a weapon by force from a mourning loved one? We were about to cross an intersection when for some odd reason I had this feeling there was something down the road to my right. I stop and stare in that direction, trying to figure out what this feeling was. The street even looked a little too empty for the part of the city we were in.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" I heard Lavi ask from beside me. I blink a few times before looking over at Lavi. "Kanda, hold up!" I look over to see Kanda hadn't stopped until Lavi called out to him. He looks back at us with a look that said "why did you stop". He walks over to us, waiting for an explanation. I point to the street I was looking at not too long ago.

"Doesn't this street seem a little too empty? I have a feeling that there's something there that we should check out." I said, hoping that would be a good explanation. It should, but both Kanda and Lavi were looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru? That street is full of people, are you alright?" Lavi said with a frown. I look back to the street, they had to be seeing something different than me because the street I saw was empty with very few people walking on it.

"We're all seeing different things. Kaoru sees an empty street, you're seeing a crowded street while I'm seeing a street that isn't too crowded but not completely empty. There's definitely something weird about this. Let's go." Kanda said and starts walking onto the street, Lavi and I follow close behind. As I walk in I realize Kanda was no longer in front of me. I look back to see Lavi wasn't here either. Just as I saw at the corner, the street was empty. I frowned, I didn't like that I was separated from my two best friends. I cautiously walk through the empty street, constantly looking around. As I looked to my left I saw something dart across my peripheral vision. I quickly turn to the right to chase after the blurred colors. I couldn't tell if whatever I saw was human or not though. I stopped at an intersection of an alley, out of breath as I looked around. It was gone, whatever I saw was gone and there's no way I'd be able to catch up to it now. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my posture and went back to the main street. I was chasing it for at least fifteen minutes. When I got back to the main road, I blinked few times, confusion clearly written on my face.

"What's going on? This street was completely empty a minute ago." I muttered, looking around. It wasn't crowded but wasn't empty either. There were a fairly decent amount of people on the street now. "Wait, this is what Kanda saw. I wonder if he's around somewhere." I started searching for the long blue haired male that would stand out in any crowd. I started walking the way I was earlier before the blurred colors caught my attention. I was mainly using my peripheral vision to look around me since I was trying not to run into anybody.

"Kaoru, get down!" I heard the one and only voice of the man I was searching for and quickly ducked, a sound of an object or being crashing into something came right after. As soon as I saw Kanda's shoes next to me I straightened up and looked to my left to see a level two Akuma who had hit the building across the street. Everyone had stopped walking and was staring at us with unreadable expressions. "They're all Akuma." Kanda muttered to me. My eyes widen slightly. All of them? Then… That means Lavi was dealing with an even bigger group of Akuma wherever he was. "How'd you get here?" My attention was brought back to the current situation with Kanda. I look over at him and shake my head.

"I don't know exactly. When I first entered this street it was completely empty, you and Lavi weren't there either. When I was looking around I saw something run to the right in an alley. I chased after it but I had lost it soon after. When I came back to the main street I was here." I explained. Kanda just nods as if to say he heard me. I look over at the level two as it got up and charged at us. I pull my katana out and slid my thumb on the side of the blade from where the hilt connects to it to the pointy tip. "Kaishin, activate! Slicing of the demon wind!" Just like my final test, I swung the sword horizontally. Visible, blood-red, wind moves at a fast speed at all the Akuma that were in the wind's path including the level two. About five disguised Akuma got hit but the level two had jumped, dodging the attack.

"Hah! You gotta do better than that!" The level two said. I only smirk since the wind had also hit the building which was now collapsing towards the Akuma. Of course the Akuma didn't even realize this until it was too late and got crushed by the debris of what was once a church. Kanda ran towards it and finished it off before it had a chance to escape.

"Let's go search for the cause of this. I'm sure there's innocence somewhere here." I said, Kanda looks over and nods in agreement. "Let's meet here in twenty minutes." With that said, I run off to my right to start my search of the innocence. I was getting that same feeling as I did before which led us to this street. I look around before hearing the sound of fighting. Fighting? But Kanda went the other way.. "Lavi?!" I run towards where I heard the sound and saw a large crowd that block any way of passing through.

"Take that!" I heard. It was definitely Lavi's voice and I push through to the red haired male who was swinging his huge hammer around in a circle, knocking out a lot of Akuma. I smile a little and join the battle, cutting two Akuma that were trying to attack Lavi from behind. Lavi's eyes widen as he looks back at me. "Kaoru? What? How?" The same question as Kanda.

"It's complicated. Anyway, let's get rid of them first." I said, cutting down a few more. It took the two of us about five minutes to destroy all the Akuma that surrounded us before we were able to fall back onto our butts with a sigh of relief. "Man that took forever. You alright Lavi?" I look back at the red head when he leaned his back against mine.

"You're not the one who was surrounded by them for at least twenty minutes. If not more. Still, I'm glad you came when you did. Have you found Kanda?" Lavi said, his eye closed.

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet back up with him in twenty minutes. There's innocence somewhere here, I know there is. Why else is this happening?" I said before slowly moving to get up, helping Lavi up as well. "Come on, let's go search together." Lavi nodded before we started walking through the street, looking around for anything unusual. I look up at the roofs and spotted a single sun energy absorb thing. I couldn't remember what it was called I only remembered that it absorbs the light and uses it as electricity and such. "Lavi, wait. I'm going to climb up onto that roof for a second." I said as I pointed to the roof and run over to it. I look around to find something to climb on but I couldn't find anything. The house looked like there were three levels which made it all the more difficult. "Help me up there."

"Big hammer little hammer, grow grow grow!" I heard Lavi say from behind me. "I'll give you a boost, run up to it and I'll throw you up there." I look back at him to see a smile on his face as if he was going to enjoy this.

"You were waiting for this to happen, weren't you?" I asked with a brow raised at him. He just smiled bigger and scratched the back of his head. I roll my eyes before moving as close as I could to the house before facing the bookman-in-training. "Ready?" Once I got a nod from him I ran towards him and jumped onto the hammer. Lavi swings the hammer, in about a forty-five degree angle, towards the sky and roof. As the hammer got to its climax I jumped off the hammer and did a front flip before safely landing on the roof. "Thanks, Lavi!" I yelled down to him before moving to the suspicious object. I poked it a few times before tearing it off of the house. I look down towards Lavi who was now looking around. It was no longer as crowded as it was when I met up with Lavi. It was as crowded as all the other streets. We were actually able to see the other streets now too which meant this really was the innocence. I look around before frowning, I didn't think this through, and how was I going to get down? The large object that I tore from the roof had changed in form, revealing the true shape of the innocence. Tucking it away safely in my jacket, I was about to call down to Lavi when I noticed he had moved from his spot.

Now he was right in front of me, sitting on the handle of his hammer. "Need a lift?" Lavi asked with a smile. I roll my eyes and gently shove him before getting on.

"Show off." I muttered to him as they slowly descend back to the ground. The red head just chuckles at my comment. Our feet on the ground, his hammer becomes smaller to the point it looked like a toy for a kid. "Come on, let's hurry back to Kanda. I'm positive he figured out we found the innocence by now. Or at least I did since he doesn't know I found you yet."

We hurry back to the church that I destroyed, Kanda was already there waiting impatiently. "Kanda, we found it and I found Lavi in the process." I said with a small smile. Kanda looks over at us and nods. "It's getting dark, we should find an inn for the night then head back home." The two agreed and we went to search for a cheap inn they could stay at. "Maybe get some food too." I said with embarrassment as my stomach growled. Hearing another stomach growl, which wasn't mine, I turn to my right as Lavi laughed a bit.

"Food really sounds good right about now." Lavi said. Kanda didn't say anything but both of us knew he was feeling the same thing we were. Lavi and I looked at each other when we heard Kanda's stomach and couldn't help but laugh. Kanda was a hard ass but there was no doubt that he was just as human as we are.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this. College life is eating away my free time. .**


End file.
